Silver Light ning volume 2
by redcat13
Summary: The continue isum of Silver Lightning rated r for future content


(Silver Lightning (  
Volume 2  
By: Robin y. Diggs  
  
Introduction  
  
Hay it's me again told you I'd keep writing about my life. If you think my life has been crazy already see what happens next. You'll be surprise to know that Thundra will not be coming back this time around so if you are  
reading this to hear more about her you'll have to wait till the next  
volume. Star Fire (My daughter), is now 18 years old. Star Fire is a beautiful young woman with long red hair and emerald eyes. I fall in to an old well, which sends me into another dimension in time and I fall in love with a half demon named Inuyasha. Who can be rude and hide his feelings but on the inside is a gentle loving half demon like myself. I have two more daughters that never find out about their older sister Star Fire or each  
other because if they did the population growth would stop. In the mean time I meet the outcasted jewel sisters who are trying to save their mother from becoming evil and their oldest sister from marring a demon in order to become the strongest jewel of every demention. When I come home I find out  
lots of things have happened since I had been home. Like when Star Fire falls in love with Angus a vampire with a soul. Angus dies at the hands of  
a powerful demon named Soul Taker. Angelus has to be destroyed by Star  
Fire.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
(The end of the beginning(  
  
"Do you think I should go hunting today Oz?" I said. I think you should brush up on your hunting skills, said Oz. Ok the, but promise not to let Star out of your sight, I said. I promise, now go before the sun comes up, said Oz pushing me out the door. And don't teleport there, he called from the window. He knows me like the back of his hand, I thought as I ran up  
the street to the neighbor hood woods.  
When I got there I changed to wolf form and trotted on in following  
some rabbit foot prints on the ground. As I waked on I saw a deer and started running after it knowing I wouldn't catch it. I was chasing it when all of the sudden I fell through an old well covered with leaves and dirt.  
So, it looked like the ground.  
  
CHAPER 2  
(A different dimension(  
  
I woke up in human form looking up through the hole I thought I had fallen  
through. I got up and jumped out of the hole and grabbed hold of a tree root and stared to clime out. I finally had gotten out when I noticed where I was. I looked around and then knew I wasn't in the neighborhood woods at all! I was in a clearing in the middle of a forest. All I could see over the tall trees was some mountains to the north. It must get really cold up there I thought as I looked around my surroundings. I guess I should go to a village or something. I'll go north then maybe I'll go west a little. So,  
I started walking north to see if I could find somewhere to spend the night. I noticed the familiar tree from home called Dogwood. Oddly it was still in bloom, which I thought was really weird to find one of my favorite trees in a weird place like this. I walked for a couple of hours and found a cave to sleep in. I appeared a bed and went to sleep feeling that it was  
safe for the moment.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
(I meet Jem the outcast of the Jewel sisters(  
  
That morning I woke up to see a rabbit hop into its hole. I knew I had to  
get moving so I changed cloths. I wore a long white cotton dress with  
splits on the sides, so if I needed to run I could. I then headed off  
looking for someone to tell me where I was. So, I continued going north  
looking to make sure no one was trying to follow me.  
As I was walking I saw another clearing up a head with a tall old oak in the middle of it. I headed toward the clearing hoping to find an animal to eat. When I got to the clearing I walked toward the tree and started to walk around it. What I saw made me wish I had avoided the clearing. There was a demon looking creature sitting there with a dead rabbit in its hands.  
The creature looked like a girl but had red eyes and claws as sharp as  
nails. I crept slowly around trying not to make a sound to startle it. Hello, I said wondering if it could speak English. Who goes there, it said in a female voice standing up and dropping the dead rabbit to the ground.  
It was wearing this odd outfit with what looked like a long trench over coat with trousers. They where a light pinkish color of a Jem. It's ok I wont hurt you I just wanted to know where I am, I said trying not to get any closer but some how not able to keep from walking closer. You should go back from wince you came, it said pointing back the way I had came to the  
clearing. I was more convinced that it was a female and it was a little intimidated by me. It's ok. My name is Silver Lightning and I was wondering  
if I could get directions to the next town, I said thinking that I was still in my demention. What is this town you speak of, she asked making her eyes to slits of red. A town is a place where there are stores and houses  
that people live in, I said thinking she was kidding if she didn't know what a town was. There are no towns here so go back from wince you came, she said this time taking a step forward. Who are you to tell me to go back home, I said wanting to know who she was. I am Jem the outcast of the jewel  
sisters, she said now looking me in the face not with red eyes but with  
eyes the color of her strange outfit. Why are you an outcast, I asked  
wanting to learn more about her now that I knew her name.  
I was outcasted because the other sisters of the Jewels thought there should be only be five Jewel Sisters instead of seven. So Ruby and me where kicked out since we where the prettiest of all seven. Now Ruby and I live on our own and are no longer the holders of the ruby and jem jewels, she said with a sigh of disappointment. But aren't there more than seven jewels in the world, I asked puzzled why her own sisters would kick her out of the family. Well yes but we are the only ones in this demention other than or mother Shecon the greatest jewel of us all. And they where jealous because of all the jewels in the world people pick Jems and Rubies the most; she said walking off to the edge of the clearing. Ruby should have been back by now, she said sighing with the thought of her sister yelling at her because she had told me about us when she barely knew anything about me. Who are your other sisters, I asked curious to know. My others sisters are called Diamond, Satfire, Emerald, Auburn, and Athemist, she said now starting to fire up her anger with the saying of each name. Aren't you going to seek revenge on them for making you an outcast, I asked knowing that was what I would do. That will be settled as soon as Ruby and I find the demon who has stolen the Shecon jewel of our mother, Shecon, she said now looking off to the edge of the clearing wondering where Ruby was and knowing she would be  
mad because she had told this strange young half demon all about them.  
Aren't your sisters going to do that them selves, I asked wondering why they where willing to help their mother. My sisters are outcasted too, all except Athemist the eldest of the sisters. That's why she made us outcast so she could merry the demon and become queen of the demention. For if the jewel is in the wrong hands it could destroy this demention and others like  
it to nothing. This is why each sister has a peace of the shecon jewel. Apart the jewel fragments give the beholder a special gift, but together the shecon jewel becomes our mother. We are only to call on her when we are  
in grave danger. But now the demon has all the fragments except one and that is of Athemist who wants to marry the demon to become Queen, said Jem  
still not believing her sister would marry a demon just to become more  
powerful than their mother. As she said that I heard another half demon  
approaching from in front of her in the trees. There came a second strange creature that looked almost like a twin of Jem except she had red hair, brown red eyes and the same strange cloths except the bloody color of a ruby. Jem who is this you are talking to, she asked flashing her fangs at me in a mincing glance. Rubies don't be mad. I think  
this strange half demon can help us, Jem said ready for Ruby to yell at her. Bravely I stepped forward and said, my name is Silver Lightning and I am a Werewolf vampire. She looked at me like I had just spoken to a closed book. Who do you think you are coming to my sister and asking her about us when you barely tell her anything about you and where you came from or why you have a tail and look like a wolf demon, she asked making her eyes slits of red that would be frightening if you ran into her on the street. Ruby don't be rude she doesn't even know where she is, said Jem trying to calm  
down her sister who was already thinking on how best to kill me. Ruby  
started to make a ball of ruby red fire in her hands as she glared over Jem's shoulder at me. I'll teach you how to identify yourself she said as she threw the fireball at me. I exteguestd it with a breath of ice which  
melted as soon as they connected. She stood there and looked at me in  
disbelief as the fireball turned to steam. But... but no one defeats my fireballs, she said looking at Jem for an explanation on how I did that.  
Jem turned and looked at me knowing at once I would help them find and  
destroy the demon that took the shecon jewel.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
(Star Fire and Angus(  
  
When Star was told that Silver had went hunting without her she was  
furious. She blew up the TV with a fireball bigger than Oz's head. Star hated when her mother did things with out her and the one thing they always  
did together was hunt in the woods. She went to the basement to talk to  
Angus about how she felt.  
Angus and Star had been the best of friends since she was a little pup. When someone at school teased Star about her firry red hair compared to her mother's silver locks she had always went to Angus for comfort. As she went down the stairs Spike told her not to turn the lights on. Since  
Star didn't like to listen to Spike she made a small spike of fire and  
walked to Angus who was sitting on his bed. What happened today, asked Angus. Mother went on a hunting trip with out me, she said with a whine in  
her voice. Haven't I told you to give your mother a brake already? You don't need her to do every thing with you anymore, said Angus standing up  
to hug Star in comfort. Oh, another touchy moment! I remember when your mother fell into my arms crying because someone had called her a freak, he  
said sourly at the sweet memory. Shut up Spike! You're just mad because  
mother didn't love you as much as father, said Star. At this Spike went back into his dark corner. You shouldn't have said that Star, said Angus. I know, but I also now it makes him mad, said Star happy to have mad Spike  
mad.  
Now it was night again and Silver was still not home yet. Oz was getting worried. Silver had never stayed out this late by her self before. Oz knew if the sun came up before Silver got home she would get very weak by the time she got home. He went to tell Spike Silver was still not home. When he told Spike this he ran up the stairs and grabbed his coat. Then he stormed out of the house headed in the same direction Silver took to the  
woods earlier.  
Spike could since Silver had been playing around in wolf form with a  
deer. He could also since I was enjoying myself till a point when my  
alertness changed. He stopped at the edge of a large hole to the other  
demention. He rushed back to the house to tell Oz. Hoping it wasn't too  
late to save Silver.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
(Mean while Silver and the outcasts of the Jewel sisters meet Inuyasha(  
  
Will you help us to find the demon that stole the Shecon jewel and destroy him, asked Jem all of the sudden? What, said Ruby in disbelief at what Jem was telling Silver Lightning about them. I will help you as long as it is for a good cause; I said never wanting to make something bad happen. Please Ruby I think we will be good friends, said Jem looking in Ruby's direction. Not able to say no to her sister she just shrugged her shoulders and turned to lead the way to the next village. Don't mind Ruby she just has to warm up to you. She's still mad about begin outcasted out of the Jewel sisters, she Jem in a whisper hopping Ruby wouldn't hear. I nodded in understanding  
and followed them in silence to the next village.  
So this is a village, I whispered out loud to my self in wonder at seeing the little huts and stands. This is where our family servants use to go to buy the groceries before we where outcasted here, said Jem waving a hand toward the sight of the busy people walking up and down the street. The food is not for half demons in this demention because most half demons have to hunt their own food. The only reason the servants went here was to buy saddles and bow and arrows for the hunt, said Ruby in a sour tone of memory of the union of the hunt with their sisters a few months ago before  
they were outcasted. So you hunted in a group instead of apart by your selves, I asked now feeling sad at the memory of seeing Sam (Thundrus) eat for the first time. Anyways you can go and buy some cloths from one of the  
cloths makers while my sister and I talk, said Jem indicating a stand  
nearby. Ok, I said getting the indication that I needed to go even if I didn't need to shop for cloths. I went over to the stand and observed the beautiful blue and white out fit that resembled the outfits of Ruby and Jem  
nearby talking in low voices. So are you going to be able to stand getting along with Silver or are we  
going to have problems, Jem asked Ruby as she watched Silver look at a tukan outfit. Who said we where going to have problems, said Ruby raising  
an eyebrow at Jem questioningly. You acted very wildly when you saw me talking to her, said Jem crossing her arms in front of her chest. As long as she doesn't do anything to annoy me we'll be just fine, said Ruby still irritated at the idea of Silver steaming one of her fireballs. I know you think you are invincible but we all have our weaknesses, said Jem knowing what Ruby was thinking by reading her mind. Hay you promised not to do that  
till I got the hang of it said Ruby now mad because her sister had been  
reading her mind again. Sorry but sometimes it just happens, said Jem accidentally having heard her sister's thoughts. That's what they all say till they read a thought that's not ment to be heard, said Ruby remembering when she was thinking of how this boys lips where going to taste like as he walked by. Then having Jem blush like a raspberry right when she looked at  
her. Ok, Ok I get it I'll do my best not to read your mind, said Jem  
putting her hand over her heart. I came back wearing a new outfit to match with the crew. Now that we all look a like in one group, why don't we all just wear the same pare of under  
wear, said Ruby sarcastically as I came up. Then Jem nudged her in the ribs. Very funny Ruby but I have something better in plan, I said having gotten the since of another half demon nearby. Oh really I would like to  
see what miss wolf has found of us to do this afternoon, said Ruby in a playful way. Ok lets see how you can fight I said and went off leading the  
way to the since of the half demon.  
When they got there the whole village was being destroyed by this angry half demon. The strange half demon was not mad at the people of the village but at the demon he was fighting to save the village from harm. The demon was a giant with a long poisoned spiny tail and claws. The village had just been set afire from its fire hot breath. As we thought about how to help the situation Ruby took off to fight the demon on her own. Ruby Jem and I yelled after her and looked at each other in confusion of whether to go with her or not. Ruby ran to the side of the half demon and started to help block the strikes of the razor sharp claws. Go away I don't need your help, yelled the half demon who looked much like Silver but had no tail.  
You are going to die if you don't let me help you, said Ruby throwing a fireball into the face of the demon that raged in pain as it hit its face. I told you I need no humans help; he said not having looked at her to see that she was a half demon too. Fine I'll leave you to your own death, said  
Ruby and ran from the fight just in time as the demon got up to keep  
fighting.  
Before we knew it Ruby was back again and was running past us out of the village. Where are you going, I yelled after her. Don't worry I'm not running away if that's what you mean, she yelled as she turned to charge the demon from behind with a fire ball. Jem knowing it was the only way to save the other half of what was left of the village began to charge along  
at her side with her pink rays of lightning. I saw then that they where going to join their powers and wanted to join in so I came up on the other side of Ruby with a thunder bolt in hand. Then when the demon turned it was defeated by the joined powers of us all. When it did it fell to the ground and started to decinagreat. The strange half demon froze in surprise having  
thought that the half demon was a human while he was fighting. When the  
dead demon finely disappeared he stepped forward to see the half demons that had helped him. He looked from Jem to Ruby and finely to Silver who  
was the only one he thought looked half demon by the obviousness of her  
wolf like ears. His eyes stayed on her as though they couldn't help but look at her. When I looked up I saw the strange demon looking at me in a strange way as though he had never seen another half demon before. He saw her look at him in the eyes like she too was as confused as he. So who are you any way, said Ruby wanting the answer to her question. At the sound of the question he knew she was the forward one. My name is Inuyasha (do not own this character) the son of Kuashan and half brother of Shashumeru (do  
not own this character), he said wondering why he was telling these  
strangers this but wanting to know who the strange half demon was who looked very much like him. My name is Ruby and this is my sister Jem, said  
Ruby realizing how cute this half demon was than any other she had seen before. Realizing Ruby had not introduced me. I was getting to know why by the look on her face. She looked like she had just run into a wall and was now just pushing her face to it. My name is Silver Lightning, I said trying  
to get Ruby out of her crushing stage.  
Where have I heard that name before, Jem thought as this was going  
on? I remember now when I found out Athemist had given the shecon jewel fragments to the demon named Kuashan. Doesn't your father have crystals of  
the shecon jewel, asked Jem knowing the answer? Yah, what's it to you,  
asked Inuyasha now looking directly at Jem since he now knew my name. Because he has taken more than a jewel He has taken our mother Shecon of the shecon jewel which was made into crystals so that each sister of the  
Jewels had a special gift made just for them, said Jem looking right at Inuyasha with a hot gaze. Inuyasha felt the gaze and began to get nervous. Father said it was just a powerful jewel, said Inuyasha considering what his father had told him. He told you wrong the jewel is very powerful but also able to destroy this demention and all who are in it. You must join our task on destroying your father and saving our mother or you will become the enemy, said Ruby sounding for once as serious as Jem. I was lied to by my own father; Inuyasha said boiling with anger from the thought because  
his father had never lied to him before. I think it is wise if you make your dissension now before your father does something he regrets to their mother and the jewel, I said now walking to his side knowing he was feeling betrayed. I will join your team but I refuse to wear those cloths, he said  
now looking from face to face to make sure they didn't think him uncorroperative. He knew that Silver was not of the same breed of the two  
sisters but closer to his own breed,  
I had gotten a closer look at him and couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha who looked just like me except for the lack of a tail. We need to find a shelter for us all to stay in tonight, said Jem looking at the sky as the sun was at lest a hour above the horizon. What do you thinks Silver,  
said Ruby now realizing she sort of liked the thought of Silver and her being friends. Do you guys know where there is a wide clearing in the woods besides the one I met you in; I asked planning to appear a little hut for  
us to stay. I know a place, said Inuyasha trying to take his eyes off Silver as she looked in his direction. Can you lead us to it before dark, said Jem as she noticed how Inuyasha and I avoided looking directly at each  
other? Yah I think so, he said and started leading the way through the village toward the woods. I watched him gracefully lead us to the clearing. Ruby was the first to head after him then Jem who called to me and woke me  
out of my trance. I followed slowly behind Ruby at Jem's side.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
(Spike figures out where I am(  
  
When Spike told Oz that Silver had fallen through a well in the woods to another demention in time Oz didn't know weather or not to believe him or not. Spike told Oz it was true and he could go see the hole for himself if he wonted. Then later when Spike told Star she went on another rampage and  
screamed "Mother knew she couldn't go by herself to hunt alone! I knew something bad was going to happen to her I just knew it!!" After she got dune screaming she went to go tell Angus the news, but before she did she decided to trick him into kissing her by faking she was crying. She went  
into the bathroom to wet her face then she put eye drops into her eyes.  
When she got to the basement door she started sniffing, whimpering, and rubbing her eyes. As she opened the door she pretended to slip on the stairs. Angus heard her and got there before she fell. He caught her and  
carried her to his bed to sit down. Have you heard the news, said Star knowing he was buying it. No what is the news, asked Angus? Spike said he knows where mother is. He said she fell down a well that leads to another demention, said Star turning to sound worried for her mother. Don't be sad  
Star Silver is strong she'll find a way out I'm sure of it, said Angus. Stars lend over and hugged him. Then she lends forward and kissed Angus who  
responded by grabbing her close. Then he fell on top of her as they hungrily kissed. He stopped when he realized what they where heading to and looked down at Star who was now confused and had forgotten all about her trick. He rolled off of her and sat up straight running back through what  
had happened just then.  
Star you know we can't do this, he said looking at her regretfully at how beautiful she had grown up to be. Why not moms not here and I know Oz never comes down here unless he has to, said Star reaching toward Angus to  
pull him back on top of her. He got up from the bed and took two steps away. Angus looked at her and wanted to be with her but knowing he was only to be her guardian not her lover and Silver would probably destroy him if  
he got her with child. Angus she doesn't have to know about it we don't have to do it here we can do it in one of your secret apartments, said Star liking the plan already. You know that would be wrong Star and I am your guardian, said Angus turning his back on her at seeing how desperate she was. If but you know it will happen eventually, said Star sadly. She sat up  
and walked toward Angus. When she got close to him she whipped her long tail across his face and teleported up stairs. Angus still felt her soft  
fur brush across his face when he went back to sleep for the day.  
  
******* Down Stairs*******  
  
Spike was packing up some things to go find Silver on his own that night. He grabbed a flashlight, a long trench coat jacket, some shades, and a jug of blood. That night he followed his foot- steps back to the well and jumped into it into another demention. This was the start of a long search  
for Silver.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
(Inuyasha's Brother? (  
  
By the time we reached the clearing the sun was just over the horizon. I told everyone to stand back because I was about to appear a small hut for  
us to sleep in. What do you mean appear, asked Inuyasha still unable to look away from me for more than a 5 second period. I mean I can create or make out of nothing any thing I can think of. That's how I make out a new outfit or a place to stay if I can't find one; I said now concentrating on  
making the hut appear. Then just in the middle of the field the hut appeared. Inuyasha just stood there and stared then started to sniff the  
air of the appeared hut. I should tell you guys now that you may see a  
silver wolf in the morning with silver white similar to Inuyasha but it won't be him it will be me, I said hopping they would under stand. Oh you mean you can change to wolf form. We have a sister who can change into a white tiger her name is Diamond she used to go hunting with me the entire  
time, said Ruby remembering her second favorite sister Diamond.  
"Ok then you wont mind if I change forms now then," I said and  
changed to wolf form right there. "I remember something else to Diamond could speak English in tiger form," said Jem just as I changed. Inuyasha was speechless at what he saw. "Who wants to go hunting with me of a buck," I asked with a yipe at the end. "I would go but that would give me too many memories," said Ruby as she walked to the hut door. "I'm pooped," said Jem. "I'll go I've always been a good hunter at nighttime," said Inuyasha going to Silver's side. Ok see you guys later and don't sit in my dog bed, I said  
as Inuyasha and I walked off into the woods again. So what kind of half demon are you, Inuyasha asked as I sniffed the ground  
for a sent? Why do you what to know, I asked. Because you and I look closely related, he said wondering why I was getting an edge in my voice.  
I'll only tell you if you tell me yours, I said. That's easy I'm a Dog Demon, said Inuyasha. Ok then I'm a Werewolf Vampire, I said now knowing  
why we looked so much alike. He was of the dogs and I was of the wolves  
that's why my ears where a little bigger than his. After that we grew silent because we had just picked up the sent of an adult buck. You take the legs and I'll take the neck, I whispered and then we went our different ways when the buck was spotted. In a matter of seconds the buck was dead. Hey you know I think we make a pretty good hunting team, said Inuyasha when I changed back to human form behind a bush and put my blue outfit back on.  
What are you getting at; I asked helping him carry the buck back to the hut. I mean we should hunt together more often, he said trying to become a friend to me and wanting to become more. I think your right, I said wanting to get to know him better. Then its settled we are the hunting group unless of special causes, he said now showing a fanged smile for the first time but it wasn't vicious like ruby's deadly snarl it was full of happiness.  
When we got back to the hut we degutted the buck and the girls and I cooked to see who could cook the best. Jem ended up the winner and shooed Ruby and I from the kitchen to finish the cooking. We went to the sitting area and I sat in a corner to think about what we where going to do next and noticing I didn't miss anyone not even my daughter back home. Ruby sat next to Inuyasha and started flirting with him and he only half heartedly flirted back wanting to go to Silver's side noticing something was wrong with the look of surprise on my face. He also noticed I didn't eat as much as I should have when Jem happily served delicious cooked buck meat stew. Ruby enjoyed being noticed by Inuyasha and being allowed to touch his hair, which was such stunning silver white. When they went to bed I slept in wolf form in the corner of Inuyasha's room while Ruby and Jem went to their own  
rooms with big sleepy smiles on their faces.  
Inuyasha knew something was wrong in the way I was acting since we  
had come from the woods and I started sitting in the sitting area for dinner. He sat on his bed knowing he should go to me and ask me what was wrong but not knowing if it was his place to do so. Then he decided that a friend would go see what was wrong so he got up and walked to the side of the room where I was fake sleeping just to have some thing to do. He sat down in Indian style beside me and gently petted me on the head. Silver are you awake, he said not knowing I just had my eyes closed to make him think I was sleeping. No, I said truthfully. Is something bothering you cause you looked like something surprised you at dinner earlier, he said now trying to sound caring because he had never dune this before. Nothing is wrong, it's just, I said stopping in the middle of my sentence to change to human  
form so I wouldn't sound like I was growling. He backed away to give me some space because I was nude now sitting there with my knees to my chest to hide my other body parts. Inuyasha got up and went to a drawer to get  
one of the gowns I had put in there just incase sleeping in wolf form didn't work out. He handed to me then turned his back to me so he couldn't  
see me nude.  
You can turn around now, I said now wearing a long dark blue silk gown that went to the floor with my hair loses to my waist. Can I trust you not the tell the others and that what I tell you never leaves this room, I  
said walking over to his bed and sitting down on the edge. Yes you can trust me with any thing, said Inuyasha now sitting down beside me on the edge of the bed. Well when I met Jem and Ruby it was an accident. You see I was looking for a way to go back home because I had fallen through an old well in the woods while I was brushing up on some hunting skills because my daughter Star would not let me go hunting on my own. I was out in the woods by myself just playing around while chasing after this deer. I was running in wolf form and then out of now where I fall through this old well in the  
middle of the woods. Then when I wake up I'm here in human form not  
remembering quite how I got here. I climbed out of the well and started going north to find a place to sleep and you know the rest, I said knowing  
that he understood a little. The sacred well is what you fell through. There is one in every demention that only the strongest souled creature can go through, said Inuyasha looking at me in disbelief. All you have to do is go back into the well and you will be home again, he said and that is what gave me the idea to visit it my family once a year. You mean I could have gone home all this time and all I had to do was go back through the well, I said grabbing a hold to his ruby red pajamas shirt. I started to cry in joy because now I knew how to get back home after I finished helping Jem and Ruby. Thank you Inuyasha, I said between sobs. Inuyasha took my tears as a  
sign of sadness and held me close; I soon fell asleep in his arms from crying. He held me in his arms and we slept together since there was only  
one bed in the room (nothing happened).  
In the morning I woke up to someone putting their fingers through my  
hair and gently moving my tail to the side. I opened my eyes to see  
Inuyasha staring down at me with a strange look on his face like he was think about something other than being a friend to me. Inuyasha, I said now flipping over to land my face into his shoulder. I smelt the sent of fresh  
green grass as I breathed in his sent. Inuyasha had been up since early  
this morning and had not moved from Silvers side not even to go to the window to get some air into his lungs instead of the sent of spring rain that came over him every time he breathed in my sent. Silver you r awake now, he said sounding a little worried about how I had broken down to tears last night in the middle on their conversation. I'm wake and feel like I  
could run forever; I said beginning to shake my head to get the tangles  
out. When I realized I was shaking my head for no reason I looked at  
Inuyasha thankfully for having done it already. Jem's in the kitchen cooking up some more stew for breakfast said Inuyasha now headed for the  
dresser to get his specially made red cotton over shirt and pants that  
where practically imposable to pierce. Great I'm starving for some buck stew; I said and tried to teleport down stairs but ended up staying in that very spot. My eyes opened wide in horror. Inuyasha saw my shock and looked at me like he had had enough water tears last night to last him a lifetime.  
What is it, he asked wanting to know. I can't teleport, I said in a low voice that Inuyasha could barely pick up. You can't teleport because no one can in this demention. There is a time stillness that does not allow half demons to teleport, said Inuyasha. Why, I asked. Because if we teleported we would have nothing to distinguish us by than that we look human which  
would give no purpose to the word half demon.  
I gave a pout and appeared me some different cloths than the one I had experimented with yesterday and decided to only wear that one when we where fighting demons. I decided to wear a blue tank top belly holder and a blue  
cotton skirt with white stripes on the sides along with splits up to my thighs on each side. Inuyasha looked at me approvingly as I walked out the door to the room of Ruby. I knocked on her door with a gentle tap. Who is  
it, yelled Ruby annoyed because she couldn't find anything cool and attractive to wear? It's me Silver I wonted to give you a make over so you would look nice to day since its taking you so long to figure out what you are going to wear, I said on the other side of the door. Come in, said Ruby grudgingly knowing Silver could help her. Ok tell me what you what to wear and I'll appear it for you, I said stepping into the room which had cloths throw everywhere I looked. Ok I'll give it a shot. I want a spaghetti strap tank top that ties in the back with the words written in black "Too Hot To  
Touch" in the front. Then I want a long black skirt like yours with red stripes on the side and splits to the hips and a red ankle bracelet on my  
right ankle. I also what a red silk choker with a black diamond hanging from it and that should do it; she said and went to the mirror to check her self out. Wow, thanks Silver, I couldn't have had this outfit if it wasn't  
for you. Your welcome Ruby, By the way does your sister need some help  
picking out her outfit, I asked wanting everyone to stand out today. I think she was complaining about finding a long skirt to go with her pink one strap tank top that says "Intuition" in black glitter writing on the front, said Ruby smiling to herself in the mirror knowing Inuyasha would look twice before he noticed who she was. Ok, see you in the sitting room, I said and left to go to Jem's room down the hall. I knocked on the door  
and Jem said come in and help her look for a skirt. I told her I could appear one for her and she said she would be great full. She told me she wonted a white cotton skirt with splits to the mid thigh and pink stripes on the sides then she wonted a thin pale pink ribbon to hold up her hair. I appeared the things she asked for and smiled at my handy work on looking  
different today. She then left the room after giving me a thank you hug  
heading for the kitchen.  
Ruby was walking down the hall when Inuyasha saw her. Inuyasha stopped and noticed Ruby's curvy figure and how her back length long hair moved with every movement of her body. Snap out of it Inuyasha she wouldn't want you if you bowed to her feet, he thought as he watched her walk into  
the sitting room. With that he was determined to get into Ruby. He had little to know that's what Ruby wanted Inuyasha to think so he would become  
her man. Ruby took up the corner where Silver sat last night knowing Inuyasha would come and sit close to her. Inuyasha came into the sitting room and noticed Ruby in the corner by herself so he went over and sat by her getting a little too close. Jem came in with the buck broth and sat it down over the serve mat in the middle of the sitting. I came in and helped Jem serve the buck broth. As I did this I looked at Inuyasha sitting oddly close to Ruby in the corner. I shook my head at the thought of him being  
with her shacking off an odd serge of jealousy. That's silly he is only your friend and it's his life if he wants to be with Ruby, I thought as I  
went to sit down by Jem's side to discuses our next step. We need to find your brother, I said to Inuyasha as he started getting a  
closer look at Ruby's outfit. You have no idea what you're getting your self into. My brother is only, said Inuyasha breaking off in the middle of the sentence to look in to Ruby's red tented brown eyes, which where giving him the look of curiosity of why he was sitting by her. What do you mean, said Jem now getting edgy on her pillow set. Inuyasha looked away from Ruby irresistibly and set his gaze on Jem so he would not be distracted. I mean Sesshomaru is not my brother he is only my half brother, said Inuyasha. So  
your half brother is a full-fledged demon, I said in surprise having  
thought his brother was half demon too. Yes and he is bound to find and  
kill me to get read of the impurity of the blood line of our all demon family, said Inuyasha knowing his bother was looking for him. Your mother was a human and your father was a demon, said Jem in sympathy of having the  
thought of his half brother coming to kill him to purify the bloodline. Yes, said Inuyasha now looking past Jem to the walled corner and wishing he  
had said nothing. Inuyasha got up not having touched his broth and disappeared out the door. I better go see if he is ok, said Ruby getting up too, wanting to be with Inuyasha by herself. I nodded knowingly and started getting up to help Jem clear the sitting room so we can set off again when  
the sun got higher. Ruby walked out side to look for Inuyasha and found him sitting on a high branch of a tree. She walked over and looked up at him to see a grumpy look  
on his face. Ruby knew he didn't want to come down so she jumped up and landed in front of him. He looked up in surprise when he saw Ruby sitting beside him on the branch. Bet you didn't know I could do that, said Ruby smiling at herself. No I thought you only had the strength to clime up, he  
said forgetting his anger because his nose was filled with the sent of  
roses that came from her. He sat on the branch saddle ways so Ruby sat right in front of him with her back on his chest. He breathed in deeply of the her sent before he started looking around to see if Jem or Silver where  
near enough to see them before he put his arms around Ruby making the excuse that he was keeping her balanced if they came. Ruby noticed what he  
was doing and put her arms in front of his. She breathed deeply of his  
fresh green grass sent as he put his head over her shoulder. Ruby, said Inuyasha putting his nose in the crook of her neck. Yes, said Ruby feeling closer to under standing how he felt about her. How did the shards of the shecon jewel come to my father, asked Inuyasha putting one of his hands on Ruby's back, which was only covered by the strings keeping her tank top on, to touch her brown skin. Feeling his hand on her back Ruby was urged to tell him what she knew. All of the sisters where given a shard of the jewel that weld their true power. When the jewel was whole as it once was our Mother Shecon made a terrible mistake and the elders made her the jewel. Every time a shard of the jewel broke a child was born and round its neck it had that peace of the shecon jewel. Once all seven fragments broke our mother was put into each peace and only together can the jewel make her appear. When Jem and I where outcasted Athemist took our fragments and gave them to your father as well as our other sisters, but we have yet to find  
them. Now Athemist is the only sister of the shecon jewel and wants to marry your father in exchange for her peace of the shecon jewel. Ruby went silent to see if Inuyasha had anything to say. I see so that's why you must find my father to get the jewel back, said Inuyasha now putting his hand  
back in front of Ruby to keep her from going any where.  
I've told you what you wanted to know now you have to tell me why your brother wants to kill you, said ruby putting her head in his neck. Feeling himself getting excited Inuyasha felt it necessary to tell her. My brother wants to kill me because I was born of a human mother, said Inuyasha now thinking of how it would be to kiss Ruby. That can't be all because lots of people probably want to kill you, said Ruby knowing that wasn't all. No its  
not. Sesshomaru also wants my sword I got from father, which I got for  
being the youngest. What sword? I didn't see any sword on you when you  
where fighting the demon in that village, said Ruby curious of what the sword looked like. You didn't see it because I hid it somewhere so no one will find it or be able to take it from me, said Inuyasha now remembering  
where he hid the sword. Oh, so are you ever going to use it, asked Ruby curious. Not till I get my brother to leave me alone because if I did use it he would know where to find me. Then he would try to steal it. So, what  
does this sword do exactly, asked Ruby looking up at his to find him frowning at the question? The sword is called the Tetsiga it can destroy a hundred demons in one stroke if used with a wind scare. My father was going  
to teach me how to use it but now I have to find out on my own, said Inuyasha bitterly remembering what his father said to him about the powers of the sword. Didn't your father give your half brother a sword too, said  
Ruby not really liking Sesshomaru by what Inuyasha said of him? Yes my father gave him the sword called Tensiga that can save a hundred lives in one stroke. When my father gave it to him my brother called it worthless and threw it to the ground when our father left the room. My brother is the  
opposite of me he has the same hair but his ears are at the side of his head and are pointy like an elf's because he is a full blooded demon, said Inuyasha remembering the Tensiga being slammed to the floor. Oh I see he wants the Tetsiga because he can take lives with it but he won't trade the Tensiga because if he did you could bring back the slain of the Tetsiga,  
said Ruby in amazement of what two half brothers would do to each other just because of a sword. Yes and I think it will be always like that, said  
Inuyasha sadly.  
Don't be so sure about that, said Ruby as she noticed how long they had been up in the tree. She got up and jumped down landing gracefully on her  
feet. Then she called for Inuyasha to follow. Inuyasha jumped down and landed just as gracefully beside her and sniffed the air around them then  
froze and listened for any sound not natural. There's nothing out here except us Ruby, he said but just as he did he heard some movement in the bushes at the edge of the clearing. Go back into the house and tell Silver  
and Jem not to come outside, said Inuyasha and just as he did his half brother charged out of the shadows of the bushes. Oh no you don't, yelled Inuyasha as Sesshomaru started charging after Ruby as she reached the door.  
The door of the hut flew open and out rushed Silver and Jem both with  
lightning in their hands ready to fight. At this Ruby turned around and  
made a fireball in her hand and held it high ready to throw it if  
Sesshomaru tried to hurt Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stopped running and stood still staring at the unsuspected extras. He turned to Inuyasha and gave a  
smirk. Little brother I see you have pathetic young women to protect you now, he  
said looking at Jem with some odd sparkle in his eyes. Just whom do you think your calling pathetic, said Ruby getting angry. Well little brother  
it seems you have picked a forward one, said Sesshomaru looking at Ruby with her red tie in the back tank top on. Then he noticed me standing in  
the middle with lightning in one hand and thunder in the other. Who are  
you, he said a little confused at what he saw. I am Silver Lightning,  
Werewolf Vampire, I said now putting out my weapons. You are Inuyasha's half brother, said Jem knowing he was bad but not able to stop thinking he was really hot. Jem I know your not thinking that, said Ruby looking at Jem  
disbelievingly. Yes and sadly the one with the good looks also, said Sesshomaru noticing Jem was staring at him in an odd way. Ok since you are we'll give you a choice and hopefully you'll chose the right one, said Ruby wanting her sister not to be mad at her if she fried him right now. Ok what are the choices, he said still looking at Jem in an odd way. Here they are. You either join our quest to destroy your father and stop trying to kill Inuyasha for a sword you can't have or you go against us and you die along  
with your father, said Ruby taking a step in front of Jem.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
Spike finds us and joins the mission and Sesshomaru makes his choice  
  
I think I'll think on it a little while but in the mean time I'll be around, said Sesshomaru and he ran and disappeared into the forest. I don't trust him, said Ruby immediately after he left. Shh, Ruby he can still hear you, said Inuyasha going to her side and putting his fingers to her lips.  
She sighed and turned to face Jem. I think we should get moving we've wasted enough time already, I said relaxing a little and getting back to  
the present. Jem then snapped back to reality because, she had been hypnotized by Sesshomaru and the strange way he looked at her while he was told his disessions. Hu what, she said as she came to. I said we should get a move on, I said getting the feeling Jem had been struck by cupid a while ago. Yah right, ok, she said as she went toward the house to get her secret  
weapon. Ruby fallowed her to ask her about Sesshomaru. So do you like him, she asked once they where out of earshot? What are you talking about; asked Jem stopping to make sure Ruby was serious? You know. Do you like him, asked Ruby again? Well, began Jem trying not to make it  
obvious. You know you do so don't try to hide it, said Ruby happy her sister finely liked another person after the last incident. Ok I do. Are you happy now, said Jem smiling at the memory of Sesshomaru looking at her?  
I still don't like him that much Jem. Don't you know he wants to kill Inuyasha, said Ruby remembering Sesshomaru's evil smirk? Ruby don't be like that you're the one who wanted to know if I liked him or not and you know demons do the most unexpected things so he might chose our side, said Jem still smiling. Ok we'll drop the subject for another time, said Ruby going into her room to grab her secret weapon. Jem and Ruby both had swords they where both made out of the jewel of their owners but sadly only Ruby and Jem had managed to keep their swords from the discovery of Athemist. Ruby's sword was the sword of loyalty and was made of a Ruby. Jem's sword was the  
sword of relationships and was made out of a Jem. Both swords relate to  
each other and that's why Jem and Ruby are as close as sisters can get.  
Ruby took hers out of the sheath and swung it threw the air in front of her. Ruby, yelled Jem knowing Ruby had unsheathed her sword. What, yelled back Ruby putting the sword back into the sheath. They had promised not to  
use their swords till they had found the demon that had their mother so they could kill it with the very swords that where unknown. That's why Ruby  
hadn't told Inuyasha about the Loyalty sword. You promised, said Jem storming in to find that Ruby had done nothing with the sword. I know I was just making sure I knew how to use it, said Ruby as she handed the sword to Jem for safe keeping because she had no where to hide it. Ruby, said Jem as they hugged. They went back out side and told Silver she could disappear the house now. I made the house disappear and we went on with Inuyasha in the lead with Ruby at his side so he wouldn't have to snipe looks backwards  
at her.  
  
***** In the mean time Spike is looking for Silver in the town they where  
in yesterday *****  
  
Did you happen to see a strange half demon with silver hair and a tail with  
the same color, asked Spike of an old woman who was selling more of the strange cloths he kept seeing the humans wear. Yes I did, she was a nice young demon not like those other demons who want to destroy the world and everything on it, she said handing someone a new dress she had just made last night. You did you say, said Spike making sure the old woman knew whom she was talking about. Yah, she came here with two other half-breed demons. They where headed to the next town a couple of miles from here, I hope they made it there before dark, said the old woman looking worried for them. Who  
was she with, asked Spike wondering why Silver was traveling with other half demons. I don't know what their names are but they looked like they  
where sisters or just closely related half-breeds, said the old woman.  
Thank you for your help, said Spike and he headed to the next village  
hoping to find Silver there before dark.  
  
***** Mean while Jem runs into Sesshomaru *****  
  
Which choice I should make, Sesshomaru thought as he followed the others in the shadows watching them talk. I don't want to die because of my father, but I don't want to give up on getting the Tetsiga either, he thought as he looked at Jem laughing at what Silver had just said. He sighed and decided  
to sneak a talk with Jem knowing she would talk to him without fussing  
about he was the bad guy. So he continued to follow the group as they  
followed Inuyasha to the next village. The village is just an hour ahead now we should be able to reach it by late afternoon, said Inuyasha to Ruby who had been quite since they had left the hut. Ok, said Ruby still thinking on what had happened earlier. How could Jem like that smirking jerk, she thought as they continued to walk? I know he is cute and seems to be very smart just like Jem but isn't he suppose to be the bad guy here he is all demon, thought Ruby shaking her head at the thought. I'll just make sure she doesn't get hurt, thought Ruby making up  
her mind finely about Sesshomaru and Jem's might be relationship.  
I wonder where Spike is, I said out loud before I could stop myself.  
Who asked Jem wondering whom I was talking about out of now where? I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. Spike is a vampire from where I came from, I said trying not to sound regretful of saying so. What is a vampire, asked Ruby picking in on the conversation from what she had just heard me say. A  
vampire is sort of like the living dead. Alive but not alive, dead but still living, I said trying to explain. So you're talking about a walking corps made from some ones remanments. Kind of like that. Except instead of taking souls of the dead a vampire drinks the blood of the living to stay alive, I said getting the picture of what she ment by a walking corps. Oh,  
said Jem surprised she still had things to learn. So what does Spike do  
other than drink the blood of the living, asked Ruby getting excited because she was learning something Jem didn't already know? Spike is one of my friends just like you guys are. He is there when I need him and has a unique way of protecting me from my self, I said remembering him telling me to get away from Angus before he brought out Thundra when he was starving.  
That is what we call a guardian, said Jem understanding now what I was  
saying. What do you mean protect you from your self, asked Inuyasha now interested in the conversation. I have three hearts and each heart stands  
for a section of me. Well in my vampire heart I have another me that is  
evil. She only comes out when someone manages to trick me into doing something very horrible or they take control of my soul. When this happens Thundra takes over and I can no longer stop her from doing anything evil or  
from hurting the people I love around me, I said making sure they knew about it so if she did come back they could stop her. Couldn't we just kill her to bring you back, said Ruby? No you can't do that Ruby because they  
share one body with out Thundra there is no Silver, said Inuyasha understanding what I was saying better than Ruby who just wanted to destroy evil things so their demention would be peaceful again. Oh, Ok, she said ashamed a little that she wanted to kill Silver. Ruby why don't you talk to Jem about this while Silver and I talk, said Inuyasha wanting to be near Silver for once since Ruby wouldn't say anything to bring up an interesting conversation. Ok, said Ruby and switched places with Silver at Jem's side. Thanks I thought I was going to be stuck back there with smart Jem forever, I whispered to Inuyasha. He grabbed my hand in his and wouldn't let it go when I tried to pull it back so I let him have it. So Spike is a friend of  
your right, asked Inuyasha not wanting Silver to be with anyone else  
because he wanted to be with her once he straightened out his feelings  
about Ruby. Yah he's just a close friend who made me what I am, I said remembering Spikes fangs in my throat. What do you mean made you what you are, asked Inuyasha? He made me into a Werewolf Vampire, I said. I thought  
you said that Spike was a vampire, he said confused. He is but I was already a werewolf before he made me a Werewolf Vampire, I said hoping he would tell me something about him. Oh, he said and fell sightlent. So where  
are we going to sleep tonight, he asked to change the subject. Oh I was planning on doing what we did last night but this time appear a hut by a  
village just incase a demon shows up, I said not feeling like talking anymore. I have something to tell you, said Inuyasha. What, I asked. The sword is in the middle of the demention, he said and said no more till they reached the village. What does that mean the sword is in the middle of the  
demention, I thought as I made the hut? As we eat the stew from last night Ruby made a sad face when Inuyasha sat  
by Silver during dinner instead of by her. After dinner Silver went straight to bed but Ruby beckoned to Inuyasha to follow her to a near by tree. They both jumped into the tree the same as this morning but facing each other. Inuyasha said Ruby in a low whisper. Yes Ruby what is it, asked Inuyasha whispering back. I need you to look out for my sister, said Ruby  
in a worried tone. Why, he asked. Because I think she needs it ok, said Ruby getting mad because since Inuyasha came everyone has been asking why every time she asked a favor. Ok, he said and jumped from the tree branch.  
Ruby landed beside him. They walked toward the door but then Inuyasha remembered what he was thinking about earlier when they where sitting in the tree. Ruby, he said just as she reached the door. What go ahead and say it I have to get some, said Ruby but couldn't finish her sentence because the moment she turned around Inuyasha swept her to the side and shoved her  
back to the wall. What do you think your doing, said Ruby mad at him because he had shoved her back hard against the wall? Ruby, said Inuyasha in a low whisper. Ruby looked up into his big arborn eyes and knew what he  
wanted from her. Inuyasha was all she could say because she had been thinking the same thing in the tree earlier. Inuyasha bent toward her face real quick and kissed Ruby on the lips then backed away to find her frozen on the spot. He took her by the hand and lead her to her room pushed her in  
and shut her door behind her. Then he went to his room where Silver was  
sleeping in wolf form on the bed.  
I looked up and blinked sleepily at him before I realized what he had done. I inevitably jumped from the bed and pounced on him pending him to the floor in the horrible realization of what he had done. You kissed Ruby. Didn't you, I said in an angry growl! Yah so what your not my girlfriend or anything, said Inuyasha angrily trying to pry me off of him. That's not the point, I said snapping my jaws near his face so he would get the point I  
wasn't afraid to use them. Silver, yelled Jem coming through the door because of the yelling. I looked up and shot her a mincing glance saying  
dot dare try to stop me. Help Jem Silver just pounced on me when I came into the room, yelled Inuyasha now scared that Silver was really going to kill him for kissing Ruby. Silver you don't now what you're doing! Get off  
Inuyasha, said Jem thinking of her secret weapon. Then tell him not to ignore what's around him and right in front of his face, I said in another  
farce low growled voice. What are you talking about I've never, said  
Inuyasha but I cut him off by putting a clawed paw on his throat. 


End file.
